Dérapage
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Texte écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal 31 jours. Thèmes du mois de septembre. Taxi.


Titre : Dérapage

Auteur : tenchimanson

Jour/Thème : 8 septembre / Taxi

Fandom : Veronica Mars

Personnage/Couple : Dick Casablancas, Cindy « Mac » MacKenzie

Rating : T

Warnings éventuels : Spoilers saison 2 et 3, langage familier

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas. Extrait de la chanson "The way I am" de Ingrid Michaelson.

Participation au vote de fin de mois : Non

* * *

_Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

Cette fois c'était fini. Il avait merdé une fois de trop, et le résultat c'était elle, s'éloignant dans un taxi, et lui, debout sur le trottoir sous une pluie battante et glaciale. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche tout d'une manière ou d'une autre ? « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi » était une phrase qu'il avait souvent entendu. De sa bouche et de celle des autres. Y compris son meilleur ami. Quand elle avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui, il lui avait promis qu'il changerait. Plus de filles, plus de virées, plus d'alcool. Et il l'avait fait. Jusqu'à ce soir où, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il s'était saoulé et avait fini dans les bras d'une autre. Et elle l'avait su. Pourtant tout au fond de lui il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par tout bousiller. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Pour lui c'était juste une fille un peu coincée qu'il voulait rajouter à son tableau de chasse. Un challenge. Mais il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Sans le vouloir. Parce qu'elle était l'exact opposé du genre de filles qui lui plaisaient en règle général. Mais c'était peut-être ça justement. C'était ce qui avait peut-être fini par le séduire. Le fait qu'elle soit totalement différente de lui et des gens qu'il fréquentait. Qu'elle soit vraie, sincère, honnête, désintéressée,drôle et intelligente. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle, à ce qu'elle faisait de lui. Un homme qu'il pouvait regarder dans la glace sans avoir à rougir. Alors il courut derrière ce maudit taxi qui s'éloignait en l'emmenant loin de lui. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à elle. A eux.

Le taxi s'était arrêté au stop et ne redémarra pas tout de suite. Il put le rattraper et se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui dans un sens était le cas. Il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'arrière, arrachant une vive protestation au chauffeur. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la devança.

_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'écouter, et tu as sans doute raison. Mais je voudrais quand même que tu m'écoutes. S'il te plaît, Mac.

Elle hésita puis lui lança un regard résigné.

_ Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, j'en suis conscient. Je sais aussi que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Une bêtise totalement stupide que tu as entièrement le droit de ne pas me pardonner. Je sais que les autres me voient comme quelqu'un d'insensible, d'idiot et d'égoïste. Et ils ont probablement raison. Mais toi tu me vois autrement. Et ça m'aide à me voir autrement. A être autrement. Tu me rends meilleur, Mac.

_ Dick...

_ Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter la mort de Cassidy, parce que tu te sentais réellement concerné par son suicide toi aussi. Pas de la même manière que moi, bien sûr. Mais tu me comprenais, et à ta manière tu m'as aidé. Quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser sur la plage la première fois, j'étais soûl et perturbé par le retour de mon père à Neptune. Et je suppose que mon petit cerveau envahi par les brumes d'alcool m'a fait croire que ce serait une façon de me rapprocher de Cassidy, de ressentir au moins une fois la même chose que lui. De le comprendre. Après, tout le temps que j'ai passé à essayer de te séduire, c'était pour m'amuser, pour voir si une fille comme toi pouvait me tomber dans les bras. Tu représentais une sorte de défi. Mais au final je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi.

_ Dick. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner. Tu m'as trompée avec une autre fille...

_ Mac, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. On s'est juste embrassé, rien de plus. J'ai pensé à toi, alors je suis parti. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

Le chauffeur, excédé, se tourna vers eux.

_ Dites, j'essaie de gagner ma vie moi. Et là, vos histoires, ça me fait perdre mon temps. Alors soit vous descendez, soit vous me dites où je dois aller.

Dick se tourna vers lui.

_ Deux minutes, j'essaie de convaincre ma copine de ne pas me quitter. Et puis ce serait trop demander un peu d'intimité ? C'est une conversation privé.

_ Dites ! Vous êtes dans mon taxi, jeune homme. Pas...

Mac l'interrompit, ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère.

_ Du calme, on descend dans deux minutes.

Les yeux plein d'espoir, Dick se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu me redonnes une chance ?

_ Pas si vite Casablancas ! J'ai jamais dit ça.

_ Ecoute. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne ferai plus jamais l'idiot, mais je te jure de ne jamais te tromper et de faire mon possible pour te rendre heureuse. Dans la mesure de mes moyens.

_ Oui, et tout le monde sait que tes moyens sont limités.

_ Eh ! Je suis Dick Casablancas, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Mais je sais que tu mérites mieux qu'un garçon comme moi. Alors je vais me battre chaque jour pour être ce type-là.

_ Du moment que tu restes fidèle...

_ Promis. Le charme Casablancas a encore frappé !

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Le chemin de la rédemption est long et difficile. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Tu vas devoir faire d'énormes efforts pour me convaincre que les autres ont tord à ton sujet, Casablancas. Mais si Echolls a réussi, je suis persuadée que tu peux toi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard et des dollars supplémentaires en poche, le chauffeur s'éloigna en maugréant. Ces jeunes et leur sens du dramatique... A son humble avis, tous ces films à l'eau de rose devraient être interdits, ça encourageait bien trop leur imagination déjà débordante, et ça lui faisait souvent perdre son temps.


End file.
